mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Em Busca da Marca Especial/Galeria
__TOC__ Origem da marca especial Turma da Cheerilee T1E12.png Marca Especial de Archer T1E12.png Marca Especial de Liza Doolots T1E12.png Marca Especial de Silver Spoon T1E12.png Cheerilee sorrindo T1E12.png Cheerilee começando a aula T1E12.png Cheerilee falando na frente da turma T1E12.png Aula sobre Marcas Especiais T1E12.png Apple Bloom com seu lápis T1E12.png Cheerilee comparando T1E12.png Diamond Tiara não gosta da aula T1E12.png Foto da Cheerilee enquanto potra T1E12.png Alunos rindo T1E12.png Cheerilee adolescente T1E12.png Cheerilee ensinando T1E12.png Cheerilee contando como ela conseguiu sua bela marca T1E12.png Cheerilee reconhecendo que sua crina estava ridícula T1E12.png Silver Spoon entediada T1E12.png Primeira aparição de Sweetie Belle T1E12.png Apple Bloom tomando nota T1E12.png Diamond Tiara se fazendo de inocente T1E12.png Silver Spoon acenando T1E12.png Tiara passando bilhete T1E12.png Apple Bloom pegando o bilhete T1E12.png Apple Bloom deixa bilhete cair T1E12.png Cheerilee questionando Apple Bloom T1E12.png Cheerilee -está vazio- T1E12.png Bilhete em branco T1E12.png Apple Bloom -sério- T1E12.png Apple Bloom sofrendo deboches T1E12.png Agora a turma toda sabe T1E12.png Depois da aula A escola em Ponyville T1E12.png Twist feliz T1E12.png Apple Bloom saindo triste da escola T1E12.png Apple Bloom infeliz T1E12.png Twist extremamente feliz T1E12.png Apple Bloom extremamente triste T1E12.png Twist -anime-se- T1E12.png Twist não isso de novo T1E12.png Apple Bloom mas o que T1E12.png Twist olhando uma troll T1E12.png Diamond Tiara tirando sarro T1E12.png Diamond Tiara - quase todas já temos marcas especiais- T1E12.png Diamond Tiara empurrando T1E12.png Diamond Tiara esnobe T1E12.png Apple Bloom dispersa T1E12.png Apple Bloom -quem é você- T1E12.png Apple Bloom -de onde você veio- T1E12.png Diamond Tiara olha de perto T1E12.png Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon dizendo seu lema T1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon dizendo seu lema 2 T1E12.png Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon marcas especiais T1E12.png Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon indo embora T1E12.png Apple Bloom -o que- T1E12.png Apple Bloom muito irritada T1E12.png Apple Bloom triste de novo T1E12.png Ajuda da Applejack Applejack pegando maçãs T1E12.png Applejack T1E12.png Apple Bloom desapontada T1E12.png Applejack falando com Apple Bloom T1E12.png Applejack orgulhosa T1E12.png Applejack conta para Apple Bloom que demorou para ter sua marca especial T1E12.png Apple Bloom deprimida T1E12.png Apple Bloom -corre na família- T1E12.png Applejack parada no meio da fazenda T1E12.png Applejack conversa com Apple Bloom T1E12.png Apple Bloom ficando mais feliz T1E12.png Applejack escuta Apple Bloom T1E12.png Apple Bloom empolgada T1E12.png Apple Bloom pula T1E12.png Apple Bloom saltita T1E12.png Apple Bloom salta T1E12.png Apple Bloom embaraçada dentro da cesta T1E12.png Mercado de Ponyville T1E12.png Lucky Clover andando na frente da tela T1E12.png A tenda de maçã T1E12.png Apple Bloom maçã T1E12.png Apple Bloom vendendo maçãs para Golden Harvest e Shoeshine T1E12.png Apple Bloom pulando pela maçã T1E12.png Apple Bloom acertando a maçã T1E12.png Apple Bloom sorrindo com raquete T1E12.png Apple Bloom olhando para uma maçã T1E12.png Quadro é manchado com polpa de maçã T1E12.png Applejack abraça Apple Bloom T1E12.png Apple Bloom e Dr. Hooves -quer comprar maçãs- T1E12.png Apple Bloom surpreende Dr. Hooves T1E12.png Apple Bloom se esqueirando atrás de Dr. Hooves T1E12.png Apple Bloom confronta Dr. Hooves -Com certeza- T1E12.png Apple Bloom encurrala Dr. Hooves no canto T1E12.png Dr. Hooves nervoso T1E12.png Apple Bloom ansiosa por vender maçãs T1E12.png Dr. Hooves jogando moedas para Applejack T1E12.png Applejack tentando vender maçãs T1E12.png Dr. Hooves com maçã na boca T1E12.png Applejack -Você esqueceu do troco- T1E12.png Applejack olha para Apple Bloom T1E12.png Apple Bloom girando T1E12.png Apple Bloom hmmm T1E12.png Berryshine pegando uma maçã T1E12.png Apple Bloom e Berryshine se olham T1E12.png Apple Bloom surpreende Berryshine T1E12.png Apple Bloom -aceitamos dinheiro ou cartão- T1E12.png Berryshine assustada T1E12.png Applejack olhando para Apple Bloom T1E12.png Apple Bloom joga maçás na sacola de Sweetie Drops T1E12.png Apple Bloom enche a sacola de Sweetie Drops T1E12.png Apple Bloom -até parece- T1E12.png Apple Bloom -quatro bits!- T1E12.png Applejack tampa a boca de Apple Bloom T1E12.png Applejack tampa a boca de Apple Bloom 2 T1E12.png Sweetie Drops irritada T1E12.png Applejack depois de dar todas as maçãs que tinha levado pra vender T1E12.png Sweetie Drops carregando maçãs T1E12.png Sweetie Drops acha que já chega de maçãs T1E12.png Applejack encarando Apple Bloom T1E12.png Applejack diz que os dias de Apple Bloom como vendedora de maçãs acabaram T1E12.png Apple Bloom de cara fechada T1E12.png Applejack -escute- T1E12.png Applejack encorajando T1E12.png Applejack sorri T1E12.png Apple Bloom se anima um pouco T1E12.png Ace olhando para a sua raquete T1E12.png Ajuda da Rainbow Dash Casa de Twist T1E12.png Twist mostra para Apple Bloom sua marca especial T1E12.png Apple Bloom chocada com a marca especial de Twist T1E12.png Apple Bloom incomodada pela marca especial de Twist T1E12.png Twist sorri exibindo sua marca especial T1E12.png Apple Bloom ficando chateada T1E12.png Twist tenta reanimar Apple Bloom T1E12.png Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon passam andando T1E12.png Apple Bloom assustada T1E12.png Apple Bloom angustiada T1E12.png Apple Bloom desanimada embaixo de uma nuvem T1E12.png Rainbow Dash falando com Apple Bloom T1E12.png Apple Bloom '...se eu não conseguir minha marca especial...' T1E12.png Apple Bloom -Eu quero agora!- T1E12.png Apple Bloom 'Applejack fala que essas coisas levam tempo' T1E12.png Rainbow Dash e Apple Bloom T1E12.png Rainbow Dash confiante T1E12.png Apple Bloom fazendo flexões T1E12.png Rainbow Dash como treinadora de Apple Bloom T1E12.png Rainbow Dash -Você está pronta-- T1E12.png Rainbow Dash cheering for Apple Bloom S01E12.png Rainbow Dash blowing her whistle S1E12.png Apple Bloom juggling S1E12.png Juggling fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom hang gliding S1E12.png Hang-gliding fail S1E12.png Rainbow Dash Black Belt S1E12.png Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png Apple Bloom doing karate S1E12.png Apple Bloom hits the karate target S01E12.png Karate fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom kite flying S1E12.png Kite-flying fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom tries to skate S1E12.png Apple Bloom ultra pony roller derby S1E12.png Apple Bloom gasping shockingly S2E12.png Silver Spoon commenting on Diamond Tiara's dress S1E23.png Rainbow Dash "Tried that one, tried that one, tried that one..." S1E12.png| Apple Bloom sad as she thinks she might not get her cutie mark S1E12.png Pinkie Pie talks to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom "Eating cupcakes?" S1E12.png Rainbow Dash "Eating cupcakes?" S1E12.png Pinkie Pie jumps high S1E12.png Apple Bloom thanking Rainbow Dash S01E12.png Ajuda da Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom looking into the oven S1E12.png Apple Bloom in a chef's hat S01E12.png Pinkie Pie winks S1E12.png Candies in bowl S1E12.png Apple Bloom balancing lemon on head S1E12.png Apple Bloom smiling S1E12.png Pinkie Pie spinning cupcake tray on nose S1E12.png Pinkie Pie balancing cupcake tray on head S1E12.png Pinkie with spinning teaspoon of vanilla S1E12.png Apple Bloom gazing at spinning teaspoon of vanilla S1E12.png Pinkie Pie happily singing the cupcake song S1E12.png Close up of Pinkie Pie S1E12.png "So sweet and tasty!" S1E12.png Pinkie Pie appears from top of frame S1E12.png Apple Bloom balancing pans on head S1E12.png Pinkie Pie straightens pans for Apple Bloom S1E12.png Pinkie Pie continues to sing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png Pinkie Pie singing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png Pinkie Pie ends Cupcakes song S1E12.png Pinkie Pie tasting cupcakes S01E12.png Apple Bloom Cupcakes S1E12.png Apple Bloom tearful S01E12.png Apple Bloom looking at white mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom spinning2 S01E12.png Apple Bloom looking at her reflection S1E12.png Apple Bloom sees a measuring cup as her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom sees a bowl as her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom sees cupcakes as her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom disappointed by her baking skills S1E12.png Pinkie Pie "What game you want to play next?" S1E12.png Ajuda da Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie offers Twilight a cupcake S01E12.png Twilight no thank you S1E12.png Twilight no thanks S1E12.png Apple Bloom talking quickly S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle S01E12.png Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark S1E12.png Pinkie Pie stirring S01E12.png Twilight Apple Bloom please S1E12.png Apple Bloom smiling thinking she has her cutie mark S1E12.png Twilight Apple Bloom spell S1E12.png Apple Bloom false mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom tells Twilight to try again S01E12.png Apple Bloom kite false cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom cupcakes fake cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom teddy fake cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom tricycle fake cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom believing she obtained her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom football fake cutie mark S1E12.png Twilight Sparkle "Not even magic" S1E12.png A festa de debutante Apple Bloom "worst night of my life" S01E12.png Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png Apple Bloom realizes she is at the party S1E12.png Lemony Gem takes a bite out of a cupcake S1E12.png Baked bads S1E12.png Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png Twist Cute ceanera open S01E12.png Apple Bloom stands next to the chocolate pony S1E12.png Apple Bloom forgot the party S1E12.png Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom in party hats S01E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Snails mmm cake S1E12.png Snails chomp S1E12.png Snails chewing S1E12.png Snails huh S1E12.png Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png Snails gulp S1E12.png Lily Dache with hat S1E12.png Apple Bloom realizing she has no cutie mark for the party S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind balloons S1E12.png Apple Bloom behind popping balloons S1E12.png Royal Pin enjoying himself S1E12.png Royal Pin S1E12.png Royal Pin continuing to nod his head S1E12.png Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png Princess Erroria and Piña Colada at the party S1E12.png Berryshine spots the punch bowl S1E12.png Berryshine licks her lips S1E12.png Berryshine looks around S1E12.png Berryshine sips directly from the bowl S1E12.png Berryshine Drink S1E12.png Applejack startling Apple Bloom S01E12.png Apple Bloom trying to escape S1E12.png Apple Bloom alarmed S1E12.png Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png Apple Bloom sees a makeshift dress S1E12.png Apple Bloom's improvised dress S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "compliment" Apple Bloom's dress S01E12.png Diamond Tiara "oh wait, you don't have one" S01E12.png Apple Bloom "I have my cutie mark" S1E12.png Silver Spoon disbelieving "since when?" S01E12.png Diamond Tiara nervous S01E12.png Apple Bloom smiling at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Ponies look aghast S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce S1E12.png Apple Bloom's blank flank is revealed S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "nice try, blank flank" S01E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh at Apple Bloom S01E12.png Formando o clube Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S1E12.png Scootaloo "Like endless!" S1E12.png CMC Smiling S1E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders first meet S01E12.png Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png Twilight explains potential S1E12.png Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png Twilight has a questioning look S1E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png Apple Bloom having a big smile S1E12.png Applejack and Apple Bloom "not just an afternoon" S01E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Diamond Tiara "not now, Silver Spoon" S01E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watching S01E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png Apple Bloom with her new friends S1E12.png Apple Bloom talking to her new friends S1E12.png Scootaloo commenting on Diamond Tiara S1E12.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle "I'm liking this idea" S01E12.png Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png Scootaloo suggests "the Cutie Mark Three" S01E12.png Sweetie Belle suggests "the Cutastically Fantastics" S01E12.png CMC Cupcake S1E12.png Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png Princess Celestia reads Twilight's letter S01E12.png Celestia Mark - S1E12.png Produção Call of the Cutie board sample by sibsy.jpg|Storyboard do episódio. en:Call of the Cutie/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios